Arti Natal yang Sesungguhnya
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Malam natal tahun itu, hati Miku dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. "Jadi... ini arti natal yang sesungguhnya?" /A Christmas fiction/Oneshot/


Ohayoou~ *dilempar jam* Watashi wa Kimchi desu. Yoroshiku!

Salam kenal semuanya! Saia Kimchi. Ini pertama kali saia nongol di Vocaloid. Permisi~

Saia numpang publish fiction, ya, minna. Fiction ini dibuat dan dipublish untuk memeriahkan natal, _fresh from the oven_, lho. Eh iya, fandom ini kayaknya lumayan sepi, ya? Semoga fiction saia ini bisa sedikit meramaikan fandom Vocaloid pada event natal tahun ini.

Selamat natal, dan selamat menikmati ^^

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Arti Natal yang Sesungguhnya<strong>

Ini adalah malam natal.

Miku keluar dari supermarket sambil menenteng kantung-kantung belanjaan. Ia berdecak sebal —dan menghela nafas penuh penyesalan— menyadari betapa banyaknya barang yang ia beli —dan uang yang ia habiskan— demi menyambut natal tahun ini. Ia juga sebal karena ternyata kedua tangannya tidak cukup besar dan kuat untuk membawa semua belanjaan itu.

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way… Oh what fun, it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh…**_

_Christmas song _yang diputar melalui _speaker_ yang dipasang di tiang listrik memang sedikit mengurangi rasa sebal—dan menyesal—nya, namun lagu itu sama sekali tidak membantu Miku yang kesulitan membawa barang-barangnya.

"Di mana teman-teman di saat aku memerlukan mereka?" gerutu gadis enam belas tahun ini sembari membenarkan posisi salah satu kantung belanjaan yang melorot. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Miku menyusuri jalanan yang ramai. Ia melihat kanan-kiri. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang sibuk mempersiapkan natal. Semua orang ternyata juga tampak kerepotan dalam mengangkut barang-barang belanjaan mereka yang seabrek.

Miku tersenyum. Ia menyukai suasana ramai seperti ini. Ia senang melihat semua orang disibukkan dengan persiapan perayaan natal. Baginya, hari-hari yang sibuk menjelang natal membuat dunia serasa lebih hidup, lebih semarak.

"Aku juga tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini. Aku masih harus memasak kalkun, menyiapkan salad, juga menata botol-botol anggur di meja. Lilin-lilin harus disiapkan dan dinyalakan. Ah, ternyata masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

Miku pun bergerak menuju rumahnya yang terletak di ujung jalan sambil mendendangkan lagu _Angels We Have Heard On High_. Ia berharap bisa cepat sampai karena teman-temannya pasti sudah menunggu. Namun salju turun semakin deras sore itu. Angin menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya kedinginan. Setelah beberapa langkah diterjang angin musim dingin terus menerus, Miku tidak tahan lagi. Ia letakkan begitu saja belanjaan di pinggir jalan, lalu membenarkan topi rajut dan penutup telinga, serta melilitkan syal menutupi mulut.

Saat hendak melanjutkan perjalanan, Miku melihat cahaya kemerahan yang asalnya dari sebuah lorong di kiri jalan.

"Ada apa di sana?" tanyanya penasaran. Miku pun berjalan menuju cahaya untuk menyelidiki lorong itu.

Ternyata ada beberapa anak duduk melingkar mengelilingi api di ujung lorong. Anak-anak itu tidak memakai pakaian tebal yang mampu melindungi diri mereka dari dinginnya udara, namun kelihatan sangat bersuka cita.

"Sedang apa anak-anak itu di sana? Kenapa mereka tidak pulang ke rumah merayakan natal?" batin Miku. Miku pun berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Konbanwa, minna," sapanya. Anak-anak itu menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Hatsune Miku! Penyanyi belia yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sering muncul di layar TV.

"Konbanwa, nee-chan. Meri kurisumasu," kata seorang anak lelaki sambil berdiri. Anak lelaki yang tidak lebih tua darinya. Sedang apa dia di sana?

Miku tertegun memperhatikan semua sedang berkumpul. Ternyata anak-anak itu lebih muda lagi daripada si bocah yang menyapanya tadi. Malah bisa dibilang, mereka masih sangat kecil. Ada anak-anak yang sepertinya masih SD. Bahkan ada beberapa yang masih TK.

"Meri Kurisumasu. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami merayakan natal, tentu saja."

'Merayakan natal?' ulang Miku keheranan. Tanyanya, "kenapa tidak merayakannya bersama keluarga di rumah masing-masing?"

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum hangat. Ia membentangkan tangan seakan-akan sedang memperlihatkan sekelilingnya kepada Miku.

"Inilah rumah kami." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk anak-anak yang lain, "dan inilah keluarga kami."

_**Kling… **_Bunyi lonceng berkelinting di kepala Miku. Miku baru paham kini. Ternyata bocah-bocah ini adalah anak jalanan. Sekumpulan anak kecil yang kurang beruntung. Sebenarnya Miku sudah pernah melihat gelandangan yang hidup di bawah kolong jembatan sebelumnya. Hanya saja… bocah-bocah ini masih begitu kecil dan polos. Dan sama sekali bukan anak-anak berandalan yang nakal. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan ini.

Ia tersenyum getir. Rasa iba memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sesak rasanya.

"Apa kalian tidak kedinginan?" Miku mengamati api yang berasal dari setumpuk kardus bekas beserta sampah yang dibakar. Api itu terlalu kecil, terlalu _dingin _untuk menghangatkan sembilan-sepuluh anak yang mengitarinya.

"Kenapa kami harus mencari kehangatan lagi? Kami sudah mendapatkannya. Berkumpul bersama teman-teman, saudara-saudara, itulah kehangatan paling hangat yang bisa kami peroleh."

Miku merasakan matanya memanas.

"Apa kalian punya makanan?"

"Kami tertawa bersama, berbagi keceriaan bersama. Asal bisa melewati malam suci ini bersama-sama, kami sudah merasa kenyang. Tidak butuh makanan apa pun."

Air mata penyanyi berwarna rambut _teal_ itu jatuh menetes.

Hatsune Miku tidak pernah kekurangan. Ia selalu bahagia dalam kecukupannya. Tapi anak-anak ini, mereka bisa berbahagia dalam segala kekurangan mereka. Miku tidak pernah tahu bahwa di dalam gelapnya derita dan duka, cahaya kebahagiaan masih dapat ditemukan. Dan ia telah menemukan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia temukan di mana pun, di sini, bersama anak-anak jalanan ini.

Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Miku menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isak tangis haru.

"Hatsune nee-chan, kenapa nee-chan menangis? Apa nee-chan bersedih karena kami? Mengasihani kami? Nee-chan, tidak usah sedih. Karena kami bukan anak-anak yang tidak beruntung. Malah, kami berani bilang, kami adalah anak-anak paling beruntung di sudut kota ini. Karena kami saling memiliki, dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain."

Tangis Miku malah semakin keras. Miku terenyuh. Ia tersentuh. Ia sangat bersyukur dapat belajar arti natal malam itu. Bahwa natal bukan soal perayaan. Natal bukan soal makanan yang enak, anggur yang lezat, dan lagu-lagu meriah. Bukan soal kado. Bukan juga menghias pohon natal. Natal adalah kebahagiaan yang didapatkan, dinikmati, dan dibagikan kepada orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Natal adalah kebersamaan.

Natal, adalah sekumpulan anak jalanan yang bersuka cita, berbagi keceriaan, dengan menghiraukan dinginnya malam dan perut yang keroncongan.

Miku berhenti tersedu, mengusap air matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Ano… bolehkah Miku ikut merayakan natal bersama kalian?" pintanya.

Anak-anak kecil itu saling berpandangan. "Hatsune nee-chan yakin?" tanya yang seorang. Miku tersenyum penuh haru, lalu mengangguk mantap. Anak-anak itu pun serempak tersenyum. Senyuman paling bahagia yang pernah dilihat Miku seumur hidupnya.

"Tentu saja boleh!"

Kini Miku tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia berlari ke arah belanjaan yang tadi dicampakkannya begitu saja, memungut semuanya, lalu kembali dan membuka semua barang belanjaan itu.

"Pesta kurang lengkap kalau tanpa hidangan. Ini, Miku bawa kalkun dan daging instan. Ada juga mie goreng dan anggur. Kalian belum boleh minum anggurnya, tapi tenang, Miku juga beli jus jeruk, kok. Ini."

Semua anak ikut membantu mempersiapkan makan malam. Mereka keluarkan panci-panci tua yang mereka simpan, lalu mulai memasak di atas api kecil itu. Beberapa anak yang lain berkeliling untuk mengumpulkan kardus dan sampah lebih banyak –untuk membesarkan api. Gelak tawa mengiringi aktivitas mereka malam itu. Bintang-bintang di atas pun ikut berkelip senang memperhatikan anak-anak jalanan yang ternyata jauh lebih beruntung dari yang Miku kira.

Di tengah kesibukan itu, Miku kembali menangis. Miku menangis bahagia. Ia bahagia bisa merayakan natal dalam kehangatan ini, kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari anak-anak yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. Dan Miku merasa beruntung.

Di sela-sela kegiatan menyiapkan pesta, ponsel Miku berdering. Panggilan dari Kaito.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hatsune, ke mana saja kau? Semua orang sudah siap di rumahmu, lho. Mana bisa pesta dimulai tanpa tuan rumah?" suara di seberang sana terdengar agak sebal.

"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Miku… tidak bisa ikut kali ini. Kalian mulai tanpa Miku saja." Miku berusaha menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya. Lalu segera dimatikannya ponsel biru muda itu tanpa menghiraukan lagi Kaito yang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Maafkan Miku, teman-teman. Miku tidak mungkin melewatkan sukacita ini, natal ini begitu saja. Karena akhirnya Miku menemukan natal yang sesungguhnya. Gomen ne."

Dan gadis remaja itu melanjutkan persiapan pesta kecil mereka dengan riang gembira.

Sampai akhirnya hidangan telah siap. Kalkun dan daging instan yang dipanggang seadanya. Mie goreng yang cukup untuk semua anak. Jus jeruk dalam gelas-gelas plastik. Perayaan akan segera dimulai.

"Sebelum mulai makan, kita harus berdoa," celetuk anak laki-laki yang kelihatan paling tua itu. Bocah-bocah pun duduk manis mengelilingi api unggun. Miku ikut duduk di antara mereka.

Tapi belum sempat doa dimulai, ada suara seseorang dari pintu lorong.

"Jadi di sini kau rupanya, Hatsune."

Miku berbalik. "Kaito!" seru Miku.

"Rin, Len, Gakupo!" serunya lagi begitu melihat tiga sosok manusia muncul dari balik punggung Kaito.

"Wah, sepertinya pesta sudah mulai, ya. Jangan-jangan kami mengganggu kalian," ujar Kaito sambil bersedekap.

Miku tersenyum sumringah. "Pestanya belum mulai, kok."

"Kalau begitu, boleh nggak kami ikutan?" tanya Len, nyelonong masuk begitu saja ke dalam lorong. Diikuti Rin. Senyuman bersahabat dilemparkan dua kembaran itu pada semua anak yang duduk mengelilingi api unggun.

"Tentu saja!" seru Miku dan anak-anak lain serempak.

Akhirnya mereka merayakan natal bersama-sama. Anak-anak jalanan, Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, dan Gakupo, semuanya tertawa lepas malam itu.

Malam natal tahun itu, hati Miku dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Bisa merayakan natal dengan berbagi kehangatan bersama orang-orang yang dikasihi, bukahkah itu arti natal yang sesungguhnya?

**-Tamat-**

* * *

><p>Apakah minna-san sudah menemukan arti natal yang sesungguhnya? Jangan berhenti mencari, karena suatu saat minna-san pasti akan menemukan arti natal itu.<p>

Terakhir, Kimchi mengucapkan selamat natal \(^u^\) *nabur salju* Dan selamat tahun baru (walaupun belum).

Sebelum berpisah, review, please?


End file.
